Rainy Days (Ritsuka x soubi)
by hirakiashi
Summary: It's been raining for a long time now. Ritsuka's mom has become more abusive leaving him with larger sores and bruises than before. All he wants is Soubi. and will Soubi come? Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) Disclaimer: i do not own loveless or the loveless characters. only the fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hiri: soo here i am with the first chapter for Rainy Days.

WARNING: yaoi (boy on boy) content. don't like please don't read. :) if you do like yaoi then enjoy!

Ritsuka sadly looked out his window and flicked his ears.

It was still raining. And has been for four days now.

'I get tired when it rains..' Soubis words raced into his mind again and he sighed almost angrily.

"It doesn't give you the right to ignore my texts..." He grumbled. Looking at his phone he read the time and sighed. it was 4:00 in the morning. Even if he tried He doubted Soubi would answer his phone this late. He decided to try anyways.

A loud clash echoed downstairs making Him flinch. 'Mom is pissed again' he thought.

Lately.. her fits have gotten worse. Dad has showed up less and less giving her more opportunity to beat him.

Usaly he wouldn't be too affected. But now that he had no Soubi to talk to it made things more scary. he had a bruise on his leg and a small gash on his side. The bleeding stopped but it still hurts to walk without limping. "Soubi..." He whispered while typing what he says into his phone "come see me please."Another clash was heard but it wasn't his mother this time but outside. A thunderstorm was forming in the rain. then, a loud booming sound sent Ritsuka under his covers scared. After another half hour with no response from Soubi fell asleep to the rain clawing at the rooftop.

*tap tap*

Soubi lightly knocked on the usual window he enterd every day. He watched as the mound of blankets rose and a messy haired Ritsuka rose from the sheets. his eyes were blood shot and, unlike Soubi, probaly had no sleep the past few days. Ritsuka opened the door almost frantically and jumped into Soubi's arms who kissed the top of his head and huged him tightly.

"lets get inside, Ristuka. Its cold and wet out here.."

He only nodded and stepped back inside and closed the door.

"What took you so long?" Started Ristu angrily they both sat on the bed. Soubi held Ristuka in his lap and played with his ears and tail. Making Ritsu tremble at the touch. "Four days!" He muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry Ritsu.. I slept for three days straight.. when i saw your text i came here as soon as I could."

"Sure.." he sighed "well the news said it won't stop raining for another 3 days."

"Really?"

Ritsuka nodded "So you're to stay with me until its over."

Soubi fell quiet, then asked "Is that a command?"

"Yes. I command you to stay with me until the rain stops."

"yes, ritsuka"

Soubi kissed Ritsuka's lips lightly and pulled away smiling. then his head dropped on Ritsuka's shoulders fast asleep. 'He must have been half asleep coming here...' Ritsuka began to lay Soubi down but remembered how soaked he was from the rain. 'he will get sick like that i need to change him into dry clothes.' He blushed at the new thoughts that raced in his head.

Hiri: SOOO whatcha think? review if anyone wants me to continue (though i might anyways)! Lifesavers for follows! Love you all. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hira: WOW! already reviews one day later! thank you! on with the story!

If anyone has read the comic you will know that Soubi... well has another piercing... enjoy

Ritsuka set Soubi against the bed post so he could take off the wet clothes. 'What happend to that umbrella I gave you?' He sighed and began to unbutton the long least he wore a coat' But it didn't keep the water from soaking his clothes under the cloak. Ritsuka's face has never been more red than the day Soubi slept talked and mistaken Ritsuka for a girl. He sighed and mutterd quietly to himself, "okay, just take off his shirt and pants and put on some spare pajamas..."

Ritsuka repeated this in his head and grabbed the him of Soubis black shirt. But he couldn't help thinking what would happen if Soubi woke up. Picturing Soubi pinning him to the bed after his shirt is off and nip and taste Ritsuka's skin. He almost could feel his ears fall off of his head and into soubi's hand the next day.

But that didn't happen. Soubi didn't even sleep talk as Rituska took off the shirt. 'why do you have to be so deep in sleep now?' he wined and looked up at him. Soubi still had on the glassed and Ritsuka took them off and looked back at Soubi's sleeping face. He looked so calm.. Ritsuka even heard small snores with every breath Soubi took. It set Risuka's heart on edge 'why do you have to sleep now? of all times?' he thought. He sighed and smiled to himself. Ritsuka pecked Soubis lips lightly and kissed down his neck. If Soubi was going to sleep on him it doesn't mean he has to sit and watch him sleep.

Soubi's skin tasted like brown sugar. Though Ritsuka really didn't like the flavor. in fact his mom got angry because it tasted almost bland to him. But the taste of Soubi sent chills down his spine. Ritsuka unbuttoned Soubis pants. they weren't that wet but Ritsuka didn't care. He started to pull down the tight jeans down to Soubis ankles He kept his tongue on Soubi's skin through the process and made sure the boxers stayed on. he didn't plan to go too far and loose his ears without Soubis knowing. his tongue trailed down to soubi's groin and, after throwing the pants aside, Ritsuka softly touched the sensitive area through the boxers.

Ritsuka never touched any other man before. But, although it felt almost like his, -but much larger-, it felt completely different touching someone else though there was something hard on the head of Soubis cock. lika ring.. Ritsuka couldn't help his curiosity and pulled down the boxers a little and found a ring.

a ring

as in a piercing

on Soubis cock

Ritsuka winced at first, then he poked it curiously. 'oww.. 'he thought. there was a small growl from Soubi and Ritsuka jerked away quickly and looked at the half open eyes of Soubi. but other than that Soubi stayed still. 'is he half awake now? or what?' Ritsuka waved his hands in from of Soubi's face and was given no reaction. Ritsuka trailed off and softly touched Soubi's cheek and let his hand trail down to his chest feeling Soubi's heart that beat calmly. While it kept a steady pace Ritsuka's heart raced.

He looked down and let his other hand wrap around Soubis cock. he slid his hand up and down and rubbed his thumb on the piercing every time he did so. after a few minutes he heard another low growl come from Soubi's throat. Did he growl instead of moan? Thought Ritsuka before Sleeping Soubi came into Ritsuka's hand. He jumped in surprise and looked at the clear fluid on his hand. Ritsuka never masturbated so this was completely new for him..

He sniffed the content before licking it off of his hand and grimaced at the bitter taste. Then Soubi's voice jolted Ritsuka out of his thoughts. "you'll get used to the taste."

"S-Soubi!"

" And no, i'm not sleep talking, I've been awake the entire time." He smiled carefree "when my eyes were half open i was wide awake." He leaned forward and started to suck on Ritsuka's neck "So can i take your ears?" He pushed Ritsuka onto his back and straddled his knee between his leg and rubbed Ritsuka's groin with his knee.

As he nipped behind Ritsuka's ear Ritsuka gasped "n-not yet.." He pushed Soubi off of him and got up. He felt eyes on his ass as he bent over and got out clothes that were once Semi's "Here." Soubi took them and only put on the pants before pulling the covers over him. He looked up at Ritsuka and pulled him under the covers with him. "Can i have your ears while it rains?" he whispered and licked up his neck. Ritsuka shivered "Maybe..."

Hiri: Reviews? another chapter if anyone asks. But i'd like suggestions. Writers block is slowing me down D:


	3. Chapter 3

Soubi woke up and yawned tiredly. He felt a younger body hug his right arm close to the others chest. The memories of last night spread his hazy mind and he smiled. "Morning Ritsu." He said and Ritsuka squirmed like a new born kitten and nuzzled to Soubi's warm chest. "go back to sleep. mom will be shopping all day today.. so lets sleep awhile longer okay?" Soubi smiled and tugged his ear. "I'm hungry.." He whispered and Ritsu shrugged. He leaned down after a minute and nipped at Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka Jolted awake "What the hell was that for Soubi," He got out of bed and pulled on sweat pants, Having Soubi regret his action realizing he would've played with him instead.

"I'm hungry.."

"you told me five minutes ago! i know." He grumbled

"Whats that?"

"what? GA!"

Ritsuka didn't Even his pants pulled up half way and Soubi pulled him onto his lap and lifted his leg high up. It was an uncomfortable and awkward position but he could tell what Soubi looked at. The bruise on his thigh.

"uh.. a pot fell and hit my leg.."

Soubi didn't buy it. It was an obvious lie.

How does a pot hit you there?" He started

"um... i was sitting?"

"Please don't lie."

"okay." He got up.

"You didn't tell me yet.."

"because if i do tell you then i'm lying." HE smiled and walked to the kitchen. a note was on the table from his mom saying she would be at the store and with friends until late tonight. "We get the house to ourselves. and dad works until 3 in the morning. So he will be gone too." Soubi nodded and searched for food to cook. Ritsuka just got cereal. "hey Ritsu.."

"hm?"

"Is this the pot that hit you?"

He picked up a pot that was abaondend on the kitchen floor."

"er.. yes.."

Soubi held it and found on the edge it was rusted and sharp. Looking closer he found blood.

Ritsuka lost his appetite and threw his food out. and wrapped his uppper body in a blanket. he wanted to hide the healing gash in his side from soubi's view. He sat on the couch as Soubi filled the house with pancake aroma.

Hira: Very sorry for how short and boring it is.. it will finish soon


	4. Chapter 4

After Soubi offered Ritsuka pancakes and Ritsuka refused he ate his at the table. Then joined Ritsuka at the couch where some dumb cartoon played. "What is this?" He asked and sat closer to Ritsuka and touched his soft ears. "Adventure Time.." He whispered. Soubi tilted his head at the soft words. He shrugged it off and slid his hand down to Ritsuka's neck, then tried to slide off the blanket. Ritsuka GLared at him and pulled it back up to his shoulders.

"it's cold, don'e take it off."

"It's not, are you scared i might try something?"

"maybe.." Ritsuka muttered.

Soubi sighed and scooted closer. he slipped into the blanket with Ritsuka who didn't seem to approve. But Ritsuka still leaned on his chest after a few seconds. Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka forehead. "I love you Ritsuka." He didn't respond but licked his nose in return.

"Can you tell me about the bruise? Ritsuka?" He whispered. Ritsuka started to move away from him and lean on the armchair.

"No.. Just leave it alone. Its just a small bruise." He tried to look as if he was into the current show.

"I'm just curious. and it seems theres more to it than 'just a bruise'" He leaned closer and ripped off the blanket and held it out of Ritsuka's reach. He still wrestled for it. "tell me and ill give it back! and show me the other injuries!"

Ritsuka froze. "other-"

"its your parents... or something else. but i saw that rusted pot near the trash can.. it had blood."

"y-you were seeing things!" he denied.

"Sorry but the hallucinations wore off yesterday."

Ritsuka tried to fathom what Soubi meant but found himself pinned and his shirt coming up "Stop Soubi..."

He felt soubi watch his skin move to his breathing and his clod fingers slowly grazed the small scars on his chest and side. And flinched as his newest wound was touched. HE pushed Soubi away and confessed.

"Mom Gets angry at me because i can't remember anything.. She will get ballistic and hurt me.." He looked away not wanting to see Soubi's reaction. "she says im not 'Ritsuka' that i took the real Ritsuka away from her.."

Soubi sat suprised for a moment and pulled Ritsuka into a hug. Ritsuka didn't realize he was crying until Soubi brushed the tears away. Soon the tears turned into sobs. Soubi's chest became soaked by the last tear was shed.

"Should i kill her?"

"huh?Soubi-"

"Just tell me Ritsuka.. Command me" he stroked the younger's hair, who shook his head allot "I can make her stop."

"But i'm not telling you!" He sighed.

"should i silence her? turn her in?"

"no," He sighed and cuddled to Soubi, "Just make sure you can come when i need you." Soubi nodded, rubbed his back, and kissed his head.

"okay, Ritsuka."

He kissed Ritsuka's forehead. Then, his cheek to his chin. Lastly softly pecking his lips. "i love you, Loveless"

A smile pulled at Ritsu's lips and kissed back and licked his lip. " I love you too, Beloved."

Hira" sorry for not posting in a long time. and it isn't too much either. sorry i hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

I havent updated in forever.. i plan to have this the last chapter... i have lost my inspiration for this. i hope this last chapter will be okay for it will be the last. Please look at my other stories and like me on face book. my page name is Hirakiashi. i am sorry for such a lond delay...

SPOILERS slightly

Soubi sat on the couch bored staring at the tv as Ristuka leaned comfortably against him. light every 5 seconds. exited the boys mouth every seven seconds. It had been such a long time to the other he began to count every second of the others sleeping actions.

His foot flinched about every 9 minutes... and his tail flinched every 3 seconds. his ears would move only if soubi flicked them. and when ever Soubi shifted Ritsuka would nuzzle his face deeper into Soubi's warm side and pull the blanket more over his shoulders. It was adorable.

Everything about ritsuka was adorable

the way his right cheek puffed when he was thinking or mad. Or the way his ears drooped when he was dissapointed. Even when he began to scream at him because he wouldn't tell him anything.

Soubi knew better to wake up the tired boy up. Though he was so bored. There was an absolutely retarded sho on and he couldn't change the channel due to the part the remote was on the other side of the room. He didn't want to leave Ritsuka's side for a minute. Instead he leaned toward the other and began to softly stroke Ritsuka's side. Even if he was smaller than his brother, Ritsuka had the same muscle tone and frame. He reached lower to Rutsuka;s thigh and squezed lightly. 'if he was awake he would've slaped me and ordered me to go away..' he thought. so it was no suprise when he flinched and began to pull his hand away when Rutsuka let out a whining moan. But as he began to slip his hand away Ritsuka grabed it and placed it back on his thigh if not closer to his ass. What type of names would ritsuka would call him if he woke up to Soubi inside his pants 'playing' around? Honestly it turned Soubi on. HE wasn't sure about ritsuka but in his sleep he seems to enjoy his bum being lightly rubbed and squeezed. And Soubi couldn't help but wish he was only Ritsuka's and never Semei's. Maybe the younger boy was more scared of the idea of him dying... But at lease Ritsuka had a deep feeling for him.. Ritsuka cared what happened to him. Even if he didn't know what was wrong. He was always scared what his next action would lead him to...

WHAT am i thinking?!

Soubi slaped himself for thinking Ritsuka to be his highter athority than Semei... How could he think that? Soubi held his name on his body.. didnt he?

Soubi didn't know anymore.. His sacrifice replaced him.. HIM! Was he so easily replaced? he would die as soon as Ritsuka found his true sacrifice.. wouldn't he...? or would he be that emotionless shell like before ritsuka? kyo defined him as a zombie...

...

"S... Soubi..." Ritsuka mumbled and looked up. he felt a hand on his bottom but didn't care... was that a tear running down his cheek... "Soubi whats wrong?" HE paniced. HE never saw Soubi cry... "Are you sicl? whats wrong?"HE stood on his knees and wiped the tears off quickly with his oversized shirt.

Soubi shurgged...

"Tell me..."

another shrug

"that is a command! what is wrong?!"

Soubi flinced... maybe Ritsu shouldn't have yelled... But he got his point across as Soubi answered calmly

"everything... I am not your true fighter... i have a diffrent name... and my name is forgotten and replaced with another fighter.." Ritsuka continued to clean away the salty tears from Soubi's cheeks. "you will find your true fighter and i will become another zombie..."

"stop it Soubi... it won;t happen..."

"it will... i am going to die-:

Ritsuka's lips slamed on Soubis hard. Shutting up the both them. Their lips seemed to melt and form to match each other. it was innocent but strong.

Ritsuka pulle daway right when Soubi calmed down and wanted to take the kiss further.

"I love you soubi..."

"i love you too..."

"I will never leave you... and you wont me got that? its an order. listen to it. okay?"

"yes master..." soubi smiled up at him. happiness melting the fear and depression.

END

Cheesy ending i know... im sorry. i hop you enjoyed it... like me on fb for inspiration and send me messages of one shots you would like me to do. thank you and again im sorry


End file.
